Though modern machinery has largely automated the process of embroidering clothing and patches, current embroidery methods still require a considerable amount of user input. This not only increases the time requirement for the embroidery process but also leaves opportunities for human error and increased equipment maintenance. In addition, current embroidery methods involve the use of adhesive chemicals, adding to the cost of production and exposing some users to potential harmful chemicals.
FIG. 1 shows a typical embroidery machine well known in the art. This particular machine 100 is configured to embroider patches. Using a series of needles 101, each with its own thread, the machine 100 embroiders patches held in the center of a plastic hoop 102 that is secured to the frame of the machine.
FIG. 2 shows a closer view of an embroidery hoop 102. In this view one can see the tear away backing material 201 that is secured to the hoop 102. This tear away material 201 is used to mount patches during the embroidery process.
Some machines are capable of holding multiple hoops and embroidering several patches at once. In addition, the size and shape of the hoop may also vary. However, the operation of these different machines works along the same lines.
A pattern to be embroidered must first be created by a digitizer. A digitizer is a person who by means of a computer converts a design to stitches in a format that the embroidery machine can understand. The design to be digitized can be a computer image file of various formats, or it can be on printed paper or in the imagination of the digitizer. Once the digitized design is completed, the operator of the embroidery machine uploads the digitized design into the embroidery machine, in some cases the design is transferred to the embroidery machine little by little through a network cable during the stitching process.
The pattern to be embroidered onto the patch is stored electronically in a component of the embroidery machine. In preparation for embroidering on a blank patch, the first step after inserting the hoop into the machine is to have the machine make a “running stitch” outline in the shape of the patch on the backing material which is secured to the hoop, as shown in FIG. 3. This running stitch 301 defines the outside border of the patch to be embroidered. For purposes of illustration, the running stitch 301 depicted in FIG. 3 is circular. However, the running stitch may be of any shape, depending on the outline of the patch in question. The person designing the embroidery pattern must know the size and shape of the patch to be embroidered, as the embroidery design is constrained by the size and shape of the running stitch.
After the embroidery machine makes the running stitch outline in the backing material, the embroidery machine must be stopped. The user then applies an adhesive spray 302 to the backing material or to the back of the blank patch and places the blank patch (not shown) within the outline of the running stitch 301. The embroidery machine is then restarted, and the automated embroidery process continues until the embroidered pattern in finished. After the embroidery design is finished, the patch is simply torn away from the backing material, often taking some of the material with it.
As an alternative to the tear away backing and spray-on adhesive, a self-adhesive, tear-away paper backing can be used in the hoop to secure the blank patch in place. However, the general process is virtually the same. In this case, the backing is removed to expose the adhesive, either before or after the running stitch has been made by the machine and the blank patch is placed onto the exposed adhesive paper within the running stitch outline.
The current approach described above has several disadvantages. Because the running stitch must be made in the backing material before the blank patch can be put into place, the machine has to be started and then stopped while the adhesive is applied (or backing pealed away to expose self-adhesive paper). These steps take up to a minute or two per patch, which can add up to significant time costs when producing large batches.
Though aligning the patch within the outline of the running stitch is fairly simple, there is the possibility of human error, resulting in misalignment of the embroidery design on the patch. The adhesive itself may also be insufficient to prevent the patch from shifting during the embroidery process.
The spray-on adhesive can also interfere with the operation of the embroidering machine as the adhesive has a tendency to build up on the sewing needles and can even cause threads to break, requiring the machine to be stopped and the needles rethreaded. The cumulative cost of the spray-on adhesive or self-adhesive paper also contributes considerably to the cost of production.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for properly securing patches in the embroidering machine without the need for making a running stitch and then stopping the machine and without the need for applying adhesive chemicals or expensive self-adhesive backings to secure the patch and reduce the likelihood of human error in the placement of the patch.